shamm_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
The Angel's Descent (cancelled film)
The Angel's Descent is 2015 cancelled film based of SpongeToons and The Ghastly Show's character, Angel Lokken. The film was to be released in the spring of 2015 (Later information was said to be April or May.) PLOT Please note that this was changed a lot around development of the film's script. Angel is Ghastly's wife, partner and companion. But she wants her own style, by teaming up with Esa (From The Esa Chronicles) and someone else, Angel is going to get her feminism up your ass. CHARACTERS Please note that this was changed a lot around development of the film's script. *Ghastlyop (character) *Angelica Lokken *Esa DEVELOPMENT The film started off during the tail-end of The SpongeToons Movie's production, where Ghastlyop had cleared out three possible spin off or sequel movies if TSM was popular. One was a Angel movie, as she was a popular choice. Miranda Cosgrove, the actor for the movie as Tara Strong, the actor who usually portrays Angel in all of the series that she has appeared in was not available during the recording of the film in October 2014. Miranda said that she could be interested in the project if either the SpongeToons film project was popular or the Angel project was going to be done for very early 2015 (February or March) before any other stuff. Ghastly said that the project would not done for February 2015. The SpongeToons Movie did allright at the box office, but 6 days after the release - Ghastlyop announced a retirement for a bit. The idea did not resurface until February (the original Miranda planned date.), the problem was that Tara and Miranda were out. Ghastly was thinking of bringing in Megan Hollingshead who does a voice on one of his other shows, Basket Sponge. Megan agreed to do it as the project restarted, the film was going to be released in a Spring to Summer 2015 release. The original project was with a The SpongeToons Movie style but with the new restart, the movie was going to be a much darker film, like Batman Begins. Megan was kind off okay with the project as she was shown in planning details of bits of the earlier project and some parts of the new. A new point was that Angel would be part of a women gang, led by herself. Esa from The Esa Chronicles was to be another member. But then came the big decision that Ghastly made, to let people know about this? But he then decided to cancel it. He later described the cancellation in a interview. "I cancelled the film because it wasn't going very well. What The SpongeToons Movie had, The Angel's Descent tried to do. I couldn't think of writing the movie in this tone, It sounded and looked too much like a parody of a spin off film and not the film I wanted to write and make." - Ghastlyop. Category:The Esa Chronicles Category:SpongeToons Category:Films Category:Ghastlyop's Works